xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
In Ose Tower
In Ose Tower is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in Harict Chapel in Valak Mountain, between Riki and Dunban at green affinity. Introduction Riki: Dundun! Riki not like here! Riki go brrrr inside and outside! Dunban: Yes, it's bitterly cold. Riki: No, Dundun not right! Riki mean something different. Dunban: Well, what then? Tell me. Gain (+8) Riki: Riki’s instinct tell him... are here.'' Ghosts come out and fight Riki! Heropon kapow you away!' '''Dunban:' Who exactly are you ranting on at, Riki? Riki: Dundun. Dundun must leave now. Not safe here. Dunban: I do sense something strange in the air. It's... not right somehow. Maybe you are onto something. '''Riki: ''know what ghost is? Dunban: I am going to tell you a story, Riki. But first a question. Do you know anything about the Monado expedition team? Riki: Alvis tell Riki some information. Shulk was one of team members. Riki was very surprised! Dunban: That's right. Fourteen years ago, the team set out to try to find the Monado. They found it here in these ruins, but only one of them came home. That was Shulk. Riki: Shulk's daddypon and mummypon not come home? Dunban: No, they did not make it back. Perhaps the Monado rejected them. Or perhaps... Riki: When Riki come here, Riki feel different. Riki sometimes hear voice worried about Shulk! Dunban: Is that so? You’ve got an instinct for this. I didn't hear a thing. Riki: Here is special place to Shulk. Riki remember that and not kapow ghosts! Net 0 (+4, -4) Riki: Riki’s instinct tell him... are here.'' Ghosts come out and fight Riki! Heropon kapow you away!' '''Dunban:' Who exactly are you ranting on at, Riki? Riki: Dundun. Dundun must leave now. Not safe here. Dunban: I do sense something strange in the air. It's... not right somehow. Maybe you are onto something. '''Riki: ''feel scary scary!' Dunban: Haha. That doesn’t sound like the Heropon Riki I know. Riki: H-Heropon Riki brave! Riki beat Dinobeast! Dunban: Riki, do you know anything about the Monado expedition team? Riki: Alvis tell Riki small bit about it. Shulk was one of team. Riki not know before! Dunban: That's right. Fourteen years ago, the team set out to try and find the Monado. They found it here in these ruins, but only one of them came home. That was Shulk. Riki: What about other team members? Dunban: They were found dead by the entrance to the ruins. I heard about it from Dickson, who found Shulk at the time. The bodies had no external wounds, but they looked starved. Perhaps the Monado rejected them. Or perhaps... Riki: Riki know! Ghosts are here! Riki want to go home now! Dunban: Haha. Relax, Riki. There's nothing here. The ghosts are all in your mind... Net 0 (-4, +4) Riki: Riki’s instinct tell him... has cold. Dunban: Oh no! Are you all right, Riki? You are looking a bit under the weather. Riki: Riki going to die! Dunban: You're not going to die, Riki. I'll bring Sharla and have her take a look at you. Riki: Riki want to eat blobby soup. Dunban: I can't say that I've heard of it. What is it exactly? Riki: When Riki have cold, Oka make special soup. She add fifty vitamins to soup and it look like big blob! Dunban: '''I see. Sounds... delicious, Riki. A healthy, nutrient-rich soup is a very good idea. ' '''Riki:' Yes. Riki want Oka's soup. Dunban: Fiora used to make me soup whenever I had a cold as well. I'd eat it all up and be right as rain in no time. Riki: ''want to eat Fiora’s soup!'' Riki want to try Hom Hom special soup for sick people! Dunban: It's not anything special, Riki. It's very plain, in fact. It has no taste, no colour. Eating it when you have no appetite feels like a punishment. Riki: That sound like blobby soup! It helps you get better from cold, but taste is like Nopon nightmare! And Oka get angry when Riki not eat it all up. Dunban: Haha. Fiora's the same way with me. You just have to force it down. Riki: Riki and Dundun same? Yay! Riki like being like Dundun! Thank you, Dundun! Riki die happy Nopon! Dunban: Riki! Riki, are you all right?! Stay with me! Rikiiii! Loss (-8) Riki: Riki’s instinct tell him... has cold. Dunban: Oh no! Are you all right, Riki? You are looking a bit under the weather. Riki: Riki going to die! Dunban: You're not going to die, Riki. I’ll bring Sharla and have her take a look at you. Riki: Riki want to eat blobby soup. Dunban: I can't say that I’ve heard of it. What is it exactly? Riki: When Riki have cold, Oka make special soup. She add fifty vitamins to soup and it look like big blob! Dunban: I see. Sounds... delicious, Riki. A healthy, nutrient-rich soup is a very good idea. Riki: Yes. Riki want Oka's soup. Dunban: Fiora used to make me soup whenever I had a cold as well. I’d eat it all up and be right as rain in no time. Riki: ''make Riki soup!'' Dunban: What? Me? Make you soup? Riki: Riki need healthy soup. Dundun can make veg soup! Dunban: I'm possibly the worst cook on Bionis, apart from Reyn. And it would take me a while to find all the ingredients. Riki: Riki want tasty soup, Dunban. Dundun should learn to make own soup and not always ask Fiora! Dunban: Perhaps you are right. I'll think it over, Riki. Still, no soup for Riki today, so you'll just have to buck up. Riki: Riki still not well. But Riki wait for next time to eat Dundun's delicious dinner! Category:Valak Mountain Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts